User talk:1337Lollie
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], (Talk to me!) 06:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm This is going to be.. amusing.. Remember the deal - teach TS tolerance. (Talk to me!) 06:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Stop!! Ok, look here. I know you came here to teach TS tolerance and all that. I don't know what the terms of yor deal was with POGOPUNK, but what you left on TurtleShroom's talk page was uneeded. You can teach him tolerence without doing that. [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 15:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? That message you put on my talk page was most insulting and I request and apology! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 15:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Strike 1 You have received: Strike 1 I know you're trying to teach TS tolerance, but please keep the profanity at minimal. You may swear anywhere you like, but not here. (Talk to me!) 15:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Can i ask? who...are....you? and y do u hate TurtleShroom?-- 15:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) YOU REPORTED FLUFFY! OH MY GARGOYLE! WHAT ON MIDDLE EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO THIS WIKI? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I am through!! Look here, I am though with your antics! DON'T insult me or any other innocent user! If you like insulting people, then take it somewhere else. I WILL take action if you are to do that! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 17:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) STOP!! Stop swearing and harassing innocent users. You have no right. Just because you have come here to "teach Ts Tolerence" doesnt mean you don't have to abide by the rules. Just stop f*****ng swering and harassing inoocent useres, or I will kick your *** to kingdom come indefinately. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..]] 14:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Lol he tells me not to swear and threaten users, then he swears at me and threatens to kick my ass. You're the perfect administrator. 1337Lollie 00:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, just doing my job! lol --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) (censored)in' oath. Apparently my youtube account is deleted and I'm not going to point any fingers *cawff TurtleShroom* *cawff Lovebirds* *cawff* *cawff* Anywhoo, I'm blocked so I don't really need to be here unless some random event comes up and I'm forgiven. So anyways, I'm off to play Diablo. PogoPunk meet me up for some Baal runs. 1337Lollie 00:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) 'Kay (Talk to me!) 00:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wait which realm o_O I have USWest and USEast accounts. (Talk to me!) 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Go USEast. We'll do private runs, bring your trapsin. 1337Lollie 00:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Kk see yah soon =P (Talk to me!) 00:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC)